


人工取精下

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	人工取精下

野兽因为王嘉尔的僵硬而停了下来，安抚性地用湿热粗糙的舌头舔着他的后颈，被舔的地方像是被用砂纸磨过一样，又痒又痛，王嘉尔后颈本来就特别敏感，抽着气躲着野兽的舌头。  
野兽趁着王嘉尔的注意力被转移，下面稍稍有些放松的时候，用力一顶。  
王嘉尔‘啊’地一声整个身体都被撞得往前挪了一下，野兽的性器进去了一半。  
“呜。。。不要。。。太。。。太大啦！”  
王嘉尔只觉得自己的身体已经完全被打开了，再多进去一分就要被弄坏了。而且野兽的性器和人类的一点都不一样，上面覆盖着细小的绒毛，内里坚硬极了，滚烫滚烫的，进入的时候绒毛刷过内壁，这对于第一次被进入的小处男来说实在是个极大的刺激。  
小小的入口夹得紧紧的，野兽卡在那里根本动不了。  
王嘉尔抽泣了一会，野兽在这期间时不时地舔舔他，在多次想挪动手脚向前爬都被野兽叼着后衣领拉回来后，王嘉尔终于意识到野兽不达到要求是不会放过自己的，而就这样不上不下地卡在这里只会让他越来越难受。  
于是王嘉尔只好抹干净眼泪，咬着嘴唇，拼命地让自己的身体放松，还主动把手伸到后面去，拨开肥美的臀瓣，尽力地敞开入口，因为对方并不是有着道德观念的人，王嘉尔觉得自己的羞耻心好像也没有了。  
野兽感到了王嘉尔的配合，性器像打楔子一样往里面钻，王嘉尔忍着尖叫出了一身冷汗，他原本就已经到了极限，现在又要被迫忍受超出自己极限的事情，委屈得直哭。  
坚硬的龟头比后面的柱身要更粗更大，十分有存在感地在前面开拓着狭窄的通道，而且它并不是光滑的，而是布满了小硬块，后面的柱身毛乎乎的，成百上千的绒毛全部搔刮在王嘉尔最敏感的地方，王嘉尔只觉得后穴又痒又痛，难受得要命。  
王嘉尔本以为自己会这样毫无快感地忍受到最后，然而当野兽的性器进入到某一深度，粗糙的蘑菇头狠狠擦过某个凸起的小点，王嘉尔忍不住尖叫了一声，紧绷的身体突然卸力，软乎乎地摊在垫子上。  
野兽敏感地感觉到了身下雌性的变化，低吼了一声，开始细细抽动着性器，每一下都狠狠撞在那个点上。  
“呀！怎么会这样？唔。。。不要啊！别。。。那里不行！”因为身体的变化，王嘉尔的声音都变得绵软了。  
野兽沉甸甸的性器就这样在大小并不合适地小洞中肆意进出，每一下都深得好像要把王嘉尔整个人都贯穿了。  
王嘉尔被野兽的撞击力顶得毫无反抗之力，他感觉自己仿佛置身于一只飘在大海上的小船一样，被风浪打得天旋地转，随时都有被甩下船被风浪吞没的可能。  
强烈的快感席卷了王嘉尔，他脑子里糊成一团，什么也思考不了，也忘记了自己是和一只野兽交合，只知道把自己肥美的屁股往后送。野兽进入得越来越顺畅，汁水从交合的地方流下来，把王嘉尔的股间弄得黏黏腻腻，顺着大腿流得到处都是。野兽也不再克制自己的欲望，低吼着咬住王嘉尔的后领，避免他因为自己过于用力的顶撞而被撞出去，下体抽送的速度逐渐加快，力度也更强了。  
王嘉尔一声比一声叫得大，直到某一时刻，他痉挛着绞紧了后穴，快感放大了无数倍，从尾椎骨一直蔓延到全身，他尖叫着，前面并没有被使用过的地方却喷出了透明的液体。  
王嘉尔的高潮持续了很久，当他的身体终于放松的时候，已经近乎虚脱了。  
高潮后的王嘉尔难得清醒了一点，然后就意识到自己刚才只是被插入后穴的情况下，用前面潮吹了。  
还不等王嘉尔懊恼，就感觉身体里的东西在迅速抽离，巨大的性器抽出带给王嘉尔的刺激更甚于插入时的，龟头一离开穴口，就有透明的液体从无法立即闭合的入口处流出来。  
王嘉尔整个人被干得连合上双腿的力气都没有，也困得要命，但正当他下一秒就要睡过去的时候，整个人被野兽的爪子翻了个面，野兽的鼻子就在他合不拢的双腿间嗅着，似乎闻到了更美味的气味。  
该不会是。。。还没等王嘉尔做出反应，野兽的爪子刷刷几下，就把他腿间的布料撕开，一点都没伤到他的皮肉。  
“不。。。不行，这里不可以。”王嘉尔惊恐地用手握住自己的下面。  
野兽伸出毛刺刺的舌头，长长的舌头从正在淌着水的后穴一直舔到前面，即使王嘉尔的手挡在那里，还是能从他的手指缝里舔到里面藏着的敏感的软肉。  
“唔。。。不行。。。停下啊！”  
刚刚高潮过的地方经不起一点刺激，王嘉尔崩溃地用手抓住野兽的耳朵，想把它拉开。但这反而给了野兽机会，灵巧的舌头一下子舔进了那个小小的缝隙，在里面狠狠地勾了一下，拔出来的时候带出一点体液。  
王嘉尔没想到就这么一舔自己也能高潮，这次喷得更多，野兽的脸被喷了个正着。  
野兽舔干净自己嘴边的液体，整个人像是吃了催情药一样，眼睛变得赤红，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。  
粗壮的性器一下子没入粉色的通道，里面又湿又热，不断地自己把性器往里面吃，野兽一下子就撑开了子宫口，到达了子宫深处。  
王嘉尔在极端的刺激下叫都叫不出来声，这是他的第一次，不是给了自己喜欢的男人而是给了一个丑陋可怕的野兽，但王嘉尔已经想不了那么多了，这感觉比野兽干他后面的时候还要舒服，他再次失去了思考能力。  
王嘉尔的身体很是敏感，野兽干他的过程中他高潮了三次，野兽身上都沾满了王嘉尔潮吹出的体液，而这体液对于野兽而言就是春药，野兽兴奋得要命，埋在王嘉尔体内的肉棒都胀大了几圈。  
王嘉尔嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，但前面舒服到极致的感觉和后面的空虚形成了对比，刚才被侵犯过的地方一张一缩着，里面的水滴滴答答地流，想要什么东西进去填满。  
野兽似乎感受到了他的需求，那细长的尾巴猛地钻入了他后面，尾巴并不粗，但很长，轻而易举地进入到了从未被开拓过的地方，并在里面拼命扭动。  
这下王嘉尔就真的被彻彻底底地侵犯了，两个红肿的小穴贪婪地吃着进入的东西，双倍的快感让他几乎要晕过去。  
野兽好像永远不知道疲倦似的，打桩机一样在里面一下一下的抽插。  
不知过了多久，终于等王嘉尔的两个小穴已经酸麻无比的时候，野兽终于双爪按住他的肩膀，嘶吼着，把性器顶到他的最深处，在他的子宫里射出了自己的精液。  
那精液喷射得十分有力，打在王嘉尔的子宫壁上，王嘉尔的肚子以肉眼可见的速度胀大，这饱胀的感觉让他十分有安全感，忍不住再次高潮了。  
等王嘉尔回过神的时候，野兽还在射，而他的肚子已经胀得高高的，像是坏了四五个月的身孕一样，而那精液打在他体内的力度丝毫不减，仿佛还有很多一样。  
王嘉尔感觉有些难受了，肚子好像要被涨破了一样，这时野兽已经没有用爪子按住他了，他便小心翼翼地挪动着，用手肘直着自己往后挪。  
然后他的性器就被狠狠地拉扯了一下，就好像什么东西卡在里面，王嘉尔原本想让野兽的性器抽出去，然而这一动，那卡住的地方还是卡得紧紧的，反而他自己的内壁被狠狠地摩擦了一下，而那大家伙还是好好地待在里面，有力地射精。  
王嘉尔再次委屈地哭了出来，一边哭还一边大着胆子去打野兽，这点力度丝毫不会让野兽觉得疼，但野兽还是看出了他的难受，缓缓地用舌头舔着他，安慰着他，下面却一点都不含糊地把王嘉尔的肚子弄得越来越大。  
王嘉尔终于把自己折腾得没有力气了，他眼神涣散地躺在垫子上，就连不用低头就能看到自己鼓胀的肚子，野兽的性器在射精的时候突出了一个坚硬的结，死死地卡在他的子宫口，一滴精液都漏不出去。  
终于，野兽似乎射完了精，他的肚子没有再变大了，然而王嘉尔动了动，发现那个结还是卡在那里。  
该不会一直卡在那里吧？  
想到这里，王嘉尔被吓得瑟瑟发抖，他尝试了各种方法，都没办法把性器弄出去。  
野兽舔着他继续安抚着，眼神沉稳而平静，似乎在告诉他不用担心，王嘉尔看着看着感觉心里也平静了下来，不那么害怕了。  
过了大概十分钟，野兽那停止射精的性器突然又变得坚硬了，然后继续在里面射精。  
王嘉尔呜咽着，他感到自己的子宫壁已经被撑得很薄，随时都可能胀开。  
野兽就这样射一会停一会，当他真正停下来，已经是一个小时以后了，而此时王嘉尔的肚子已经大得如同将要生产的孕妇。  
此时野兽性器上的结一点点变小了，它的性器终于从王嘉尔的子宫里退了出来。  
王嘉尔感觉自己的肚子就像一只装满水的气球终于被松开了入口一样，大量的乳白色液体喷了出来，他的肚子一点点变小，这终于得到解放的感觉让他再次高潮了一次。  
等到他肚子里的液体全部排出，王嘉尔整个人像是被从水里捞出来的一样，湿漉漉的，他的下身浸在浓厚的精液里一片狼藉。  
野兽丧心病狂地在他腿间嗅了嗅，不知什么时候再次变硬的性器又一次插入了王嘉尔的身体。  
王嘉尔只好呜咽着被迫再次沉入了无边的情欲中。


End file.
